custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darkblade9
Welcome to the Wiki DB! If you need help, just drop me a line. ;) Read the Manual of Style today! 22:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hi I must taste it, before I master it. 02:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC) LewaNui58 Hi! Well, I left this request on this blog, but that wasn't really a formal request. This is. I need an image for Sumaru, My Self-MOC. I'm a bad artist so, could you? Sorry to nag. Hey Darkblade. I have a request for a cover art to be made. I want it to follow a dark and light theme. It could also include my charecter ethos(he's on the wikia). thanks for considering and get back to me at your earliest convience. Gwideon (talk) 19:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) yes i do want to have a heavy shadow light constrast. Also I don't really want any other charcters in the image. next could you please put the title light in the shadow in it. Finally could you put the hikari in the image some how. you don't have to make it completely like its real life counterpart in fact i would love for you to add touchs of your own. Gwideon (talk) 21:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man I really appreciate it Gwideon (talk) 01:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Darkblade, you still taking requests? If so, can you draw Oniru for me? Agori Astronomer from the Water Tribe, carries a telescope and shield around, acts as the occasional diver. Hang on, his head is lime-green, but the rest of his skin is blue? XD Very nice work. I might have one more request before I go on vacation. He... might be a bit of a challange. The character I'd like you to draw this time is Mutul. He's a bit unique right now, being a member of the Earth Tribe (so his colorshceme's primarily brown and black). His armor is a fusion of plant-matter and metal (like the Jungle Agori that captured G1 Lewa). And while he carries a crossbow and spear around, his most interesting tool is his shield. Like his armor, it's made of plant-matter and metal. Whenever it ain't in use, though, it can be worn as a sunhat. XD So yeah, one last request from me for a little while. I'm not sure if I'll be active much in the following weeks. Might not be able to return to Wikia until around the beginning of August. I'm on mobile, so I can't do much at the time of this message. But woah, just... Woah. You've pretty much showed off his bad@$$ side. Kinda was hoping hoping to see his warmer and more friendly side, but oh well. The pose certainly runs well with his page's current quote. Looking at him just screams "Tomb Raider" to me. Might have another member of The Expedition requested later. Could you put the image on his infobox? Right now, my iPhone's battery is dying and I can't really edit the template. :/ Olkritht Lines You said you might be interested for the role of Olkritht in BIONICLE: Servicemen, so here are the audition lines. I said there'd be only two, but to give us both a bit of a feel for different moods (if you know what I mean) I pushed it up to four. Here they are: So, there are the lines. Don't forget to do the London accent! Wow, that was really good! You definitely have the part! Okay, I don't know what to think about your agent, as this is a non-professional thing, but the swearing I can cut out. There'd be no all-out swearing anyway, but if things like "damn" bother you that's fine by me. I am also a Christian, so I can understand the unacceptability of "oh my God" but the Christian God isn't in BIONICLE in my mind, so instead of that I say things like "Artahka Almighty!". Are those things okay with you? Ahpolki here. Got another request for another member of the Expedition. Algu, Agori scavenger and navigator from the Ice Tribe. She usually carries a map of Bara Manga and a compass, but the former was discarded after the Reformation of Spherus Magna. As for weapons, she wields a dagger and some type of ranged weaponary. Either a slingshot or a Thornax Launcher. Not sure if this last bit will come in handy, but Miko from Transformers: Prime did have an influence on Algu's character. hey darkblade its gwideon with another request. I'm in need of a new profile pic and i wanted to do a human version of a minifig i made. I want a comic book-esque style to it. below is the mini fig i want you to draw. thank you and get back to me at your earliest convinece. Gwideon (talk) 18:38, August 19, 2015‎ (UTC) A different kind of request Ahpolki here, had an interesting thought while I was doing some writing. We have symbols for most of the Tribes of Spherus Magna, but none for the Earth and Iron Tribes. I was wondering if you could design some for them. The folk of Earth were pretty much farmers, while the ones of Iron were miners. If you need any ideas or suggestions for them, you can leave a message at my talkpage. thanks. you are awesome Gwideon (talk) 14:23, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You won Guess what you won my art contest. Ok I guess I should tell you your prize.Your prize is that you get to choose any charecter (canon or fanon) to make a cameo apperance in light in the shadow. thank you for entering and just so you know you are awesome. Leave a message in my talk to tell me witch charecter you want to make a cameo. --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 16:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Really liking the roots under the sprout in the Earth Tribe's mark. Um, what exactly is the pickaxe striking in the Iron Tribe's symbol? An ore or an anvil? Wait... think I just made a pun. XD Comic art request Hey. So I was planning on making a comic on what happened after Trial of Prodax. But due to the setting I came up, I don't think it will work with pictures. And because you're a great comic artist. So if you're available, leave a message on my talk page And also I have a script as well, so ask any questions. The comic will only have this one and that one, so no worries in adding lots of characters. The setting is basically a decrepit city surrounded by desert, and there are two collapsed buildings. EDIT: ' *It is going to be about 6 pages, hopefully this doesn't fall into too much *Is it serious or funny? Well, I made a script and you could read it *The comic is about MysteryCharacter(Actual name Chakalan), prowling for food. But he then discovers two collapsed buildings and a survivor *Well it does have two characters, but there is a third one that only appears in one panel. *This is a collab page with you as an artist, like I said, you're good. *Most of the setting is desert, just to clarify that. ' ' I'll edit in the dialogue, I just need to find a way to present the script. I'll send you a link after I get that sorted. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shockery '''Electric'] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shockery Shock:] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shockery ':D'] Ok here is the script TITLE: SCAVENGERS AND BEASTS Page 1 Panel 1: (a puddle of water is seen close up from a bird’s eye view) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: This world is scarce… Panel 2:(view shifts front legs and lower jaw of MysteryCharacter) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: They call this place a purgatory, a wasteland and a prison… Panel 3:(scene shifts to far back so MysteryCharacter’s back faces the reader, putting his head down to drink, and hiding his face in the process) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: All we can do is try and survive... Panel 4: (scene shifts to a angle of MysteryCharacters upper body, revealing his head, face and the water droplets coming out of his mouth) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: Even if it breaks us down to scavengers and beasts. Page 2 Panel 1:(MysteryCharacter walks along the sand, recalling the history of the wasteland) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: We do not know how this all came to be, but all started on the surface, when a war broke out… Panel 2:(Scene changes to a black background, where two banners, an gold one with a gunmetal hammer, and a green one with a bronze ornate spear. Both banners are standing straight and are on fire/burning) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: They say it’s because there were many prisoners taken, during the Forgemasters and Kraven Hosts’s clashes. They said that they needed a bigger prison. So they used the city, but no one knows how they got there. Panel 3:(A red and white Rahkshi is seen shredding both flags, its red eyes face the reader) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: But they did not know of what laid down there Page 3 Panel 1:(MysteryCharacter is seen on a ledge looking at the ruined city in the background, there are two collapsed buildings there as well.) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: So this is what it became But something is different Page 4 Panel 1:(MysteryCharacter is running downhill.) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: Something is wrong… Panel 2 :(Panel closes in on MysteryCharacters head) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: The ruined city is even more ruined… Panel 3:(Panel closes in on MysteryCharacters “eye”) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: Something is down there… Panel 4:(MysteryCharacter is seen from a distance on the left side, on the right side there is a pile of rubble, a left hand is sticking out of it) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: Who are you? Page 5 Panel 1:(MysteryCharacter had dragged out Prodax from the rubble, revealing that he has no mask and weapon) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: Unconscious, no mask, was crushed by a building. But why is he here? How does he still live? What was he doing here? Whoever he is, I must decide to interrogate him, or eat him. Page 6 Panel 1:(MysteryCharacter’s head is up close to Prodax’s, he sniffs him, trying to identify him.) MysteryCharacter: Toa… Panel 2:(MysteryCharacter grabs Prodax by the right shoulder with his mouth, and prepares to drag him through the sand) Panel 3:(MysteryCharacter is left of the background dragging Prodax into the distance, Prodax’s mask is up close on the right partially buried in the sand) Narrator/MysteryCharacter: I will not eat you, because you could tell me of what is up there… And maybe I will after. END Ask any questions or point anything out [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shockery Electric] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shockery Shock:] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shockery ':D'] Email elbakkstabber@gmail.com [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shockery Electric] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shockery Shock:] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shockery ':D'] I'll see what I can do. What mask should I use? Talk | Stories'' '' '' I have none of the G2 sets. XD I'll see what I can do with a custom head. 'Talk | Stories'' '' '' On your map. "Thief". By the way, as soon as my exams are over, I'll take a crack at Mortis. 'Talk | Stories '' '' Stumpy and the Bohrok Takeover So where does Toat Kto'Pravit Roy Tanok feature in all this? Gonel was Here (talk) 22:51, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Good to know. While I was asking about the Bohrok takeover, the pages are nice to have. And if Stumpy feels let down by his ol' pals, I hear the Rahkishi are a welcoming bunch. If staffs are his thing. Gonel was Here 13:30, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey man, I’d just like to say that I LOVE your art. Where in all of Spherus Magna did you get you skills?[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 16:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the tip dude. I hope to add some content sooner or later. Though it would probably be writing, my drawing skill aren't up to par in my opinion. Hail Stumpy!! Stumpy vs. Thode... Oh God, that needs to happen.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 20:12, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh, wow. yeah, he would die. And it wouldn't even be by Thode's hands. it would be by his endless supply of worshipers.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 20:21, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, listen to this wicked soundtrack. Hope you likes.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 16:08, April 22, 2016 (UTC) It was a video game soundtrack for a specific character. A really awesome soundtrack that fit the character. I’ll cut to the chase and hit you with the question: Are willing to take a commission? The soundtrack was for the character drawing in question.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 17:10, April 23, 2016 (UTC) This Guy. He's one of my favorite characters in the series, and I wanted to see how good he'd look done by a Professional. But the his soundtrack was to "get you in the mood", so to speak. Think you could do it? he has several concept picture on the page for reference.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 22:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?! Uhg, this linking system is confusing... Now try: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Craft And in case that doesn't work again, the dude's name is Craft. I guess I see your point. While it would had been nice to see some actually good Craft fan art for once, just asking randomly for someone to do it, now that you think about it, was a bit rushed. I guess I should have asked when you were actually looking for requests... I just noticed that my last message went unsigned… Thanks anyway, though.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 13:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Kritor Commision Hey, Darkblade… This is the commission I was talking to you about a short while ago. If you’re up to it, I’d like a banner for the Kritor Empire—a battle flag to be exact. The banner would have a picture of this, or Emperor Kragator’s sword... The sword itself has several functions, although its primary ones are as a weapon (with both ends, if necessary) and as a shield. The sword, as well as Kragator’s mask, represents inheritance of the Kritors and Kragator’s legacy. Kragator’s Sword is the main emblem of the Kritor Alliance, as its primary functions can be regarded as symbolic of the organization. As such, it is featured on the banners of the Kritor Empire. While I’d prefer you lean away from stylization, if you do, please add extra emphasis on the humanoid appearance of the sword when it’s in this position. I'd probably prefer either a solid background or a circle gradient (as you tend to do) and I don’t care what background color you use as long as it looks menacing. Of course, if you don’t feel like doing it, I’ll understand. If you do, however, thanks in advance. Having seen your art blogs, I trust you and your style to match what I’m looking for. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 21:54, May 10, 2016 (UTC) The actual banner. Thanks! [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 00:34, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! It looks great. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:23, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Ahpolki here. Think I got a request for two more members of The Expedition: Vapos and Rivus. You pretty much have free creative reign over their design, including weapons of choice. Have to admit, that's an interesting portrayal of Vapos. First time I've every seen a BIONICLE character with glasses. I'm guessing that the weapon in Rivus's right hand is a war-axe. Something I noticed about the latter is that his helmet and shoulder armor seem to resemble Tarix's. Were those an intentional nod to his former commander? Yeah, the glasses thing diffidently has potential. Already added some background behind that on his page. Not sure how it might translate into Remnants of the Great Beings. Maybe for a bit of comedy? Eh, I'll figure something out. Think I have two more requests for the final Spherus Magnans of The Expedition if that's alright with you: Antzo and Oryp. Like the last two, you have creative reign for their designs and weapons of choice. Yo. I saw your two commisions for Ahpolki and I was actually very impressed to the point that I want some of my characters drawn. In a perfect world, I would want every single one of my Toa to have a drawing, but I don't think you'd be willing to draw that many for me. You alright with getting some commisions from me? Talk | Stories'' '' '' https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_aD9K7vjGk0ak83c2ZKTDNGNnM There's most of the pictures. I'll add the remaining ones later today. 'Talk | Stories'' '' '' Huh, so you gave Oryp a hidden arm-blade. Under if he'll be meeting Templar anytime soon... what's that thing in his left hand, though? A Thornax Launcher or some type of tool for safety handling the fruit? Liking how you put in elements of Ackar and Malum into his design. Antzo's certainly does fit with the rest of his tribe. Is his colorscheme an intentional inversion of Kasuki's? And are those the feet-pieces from the Ben 10 Humongasaur set, or the standard Agori feet? PS: LOLing at that bonus piece. That looks amazing. Oh, a note. Some of the pictures, like Xaedan, are missing a small brown piece in their free hand. Add those in, they're supposed to be stone tablets. Kaixin's tan-coloured thing is a scroll, Longy's is a book, and Anzix has a chisel. 'Talk | Stories '' '' You obviously don't have to draw out every last gear, bush or axle, but I want them sorta close. Maybe a tiny bit more detail compared to the ones you did for Ahpolki. Talk | Stories'' '' '' The style is perfect, but I think a more head-on poase for him and the rest of the team would work better. 'Talk | Stories'' '' '' That looks great! I did notice, however, his chaingun got cut off. Is it possible for you to draw the rest of it and to not cut off anything in the future? 'Talk | Stories '' '' 10 - O.o So far, Kaixin is my favourite. You're outdoing yourself! Talk | Stories'' '' '' Good lord, that's amazing. 'Talk | Stories'' '' '' Mmmmm. Tasty. 'Talk | Stories '' '' Yeah at first I thought Bob made a mistake but he said that he had made it a week so the new changes Delta has suggested can be implemented. Nomination will start after the clock hits zero and then everything will continue on as normal, only with the new changes implemented. Oneshot comic? Hey DB9, I've been thinking. You mentioned something about doing collaborations. Would you be intersted in working with me on a one shot for one of my characters (Kairos, Entilfe, a biomechanical plant/fungus thing named Trevunis (created by Entilfe), or Ainasev being my top picks right now)? K. Might take a while to figure out how to write a comic script, and maybe even longer to write a story in that style (especially when I'm a bit low on brain juice). Hey, Ahpolki here. Was wondering if you could design a symbol of the Skull Priests for me? Halloween Writing Contest 2016 Winner Congratulations Darkblade! You've won the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Halloween Writing Contest 2016 with your comic story The Dead Island! Your prizes: *A Purple Olmak for your page. *Your story will be featured on the main page. Congratulations on your winning the contest! Congratulations on winning, Darkblade. You put a great deal of time and effort into your entry, and very much deserved to win. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) And, on that note, since there is no title image that I can find, I've gone to the liberty of making one to accompany the story on the Main Page, taken from one of the panels of the comic. It's not exactly ideal but the file can always be replaced. Again, a hearty congratulations to you on winning. A pretty nice design you've got there. The crests around the head (or whatever those structures are supposed be called.) and the glowing eye diffidently give off the mystical authority that they craved. Huh, the face kinda brings The Heartless of the Kingdom Hearts series to mind.